


Never choose dare

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Friendly Punching, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-binary Natsu, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, ftlgbtpride2020, prompt: game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Gray and Natsu love playing silly long games and Lisanna decides to try one out.
Relationships: (minor) Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lisanna Strauss
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Never choose dare

"Red car!" Natsu pulled their arm back as if to give their fist some extra power when it hit. They punched Gray on the shoulder three times, grinning victoriously. 

"I thought you two were playing the floor is lava," Lisanna, who was waiting for said car to leave so she could park in its place, asked.

"We rotate games every week or so," Gray explained while rubbing his shoulder. "This week we're playing red car or dare."

The silver-haired girl frowned at the name but didn't question them further. Her friends had been playing silly games like those since before they became a couple and, to keep things interesting, they tended to create new ones. She remembered them playing a weird made-up game once where they assigned a value to birds and then had to speak without pronouncing certain letters. 

Of course, all of those games end up involving punching.

They leave the car and start walking to the shopping mall. On their way, the dark-haired boy sees another red car and punches Natsu four times on the arm. 

"Can we go to Game Stop first?" Natsu looks around the parking lot, trying to see if they can get revenge.

"Fine, but just because I only brought you here to carry my bags," both of her friends frown at her and her response to the offended expressions is to smile and innocently bat her eyes.

About half an hour later, they are on their way to one of the shoe stores that Lisanna wanted to check when they spot a kid playing with a red truck toy. Almost immediately, Natsu yells, "Red truck!" and proceeds to punch their boyfriend five times.

"Wait," she waits for them at the store's entrance. "Are you adding more hits?"

"Yeah," Natsu grins like the little trouble gremlin they is and details the rest of the rules to her, "With every new car we see we add a punch and if you see a fire truck it's double! Wanna play?"

Lisanna thinks for a second, what's the worst that could happen? There aren't even any cars inside the mall. "Sure."

That was her first mistake. Turns out that pictures also count and, by the end of their shopping trip, the next person to see a red car would hit the other two ten times each. 

After spending money on at least five shops, they were about to leave when she made them stop at the little coffee shop near the exit.

"But there's a Starbucks outside," she ignored Gray's complaints. She wasn't actually going there for the _terrible_ coffee, she wanted to see Lucy, the pretty blonde that worked at the counter.

The three of them sat on a couch by the window and Lisanna made sure to reapply her lipstick and fix her hair. She then walked up to the girl to order, struggling to think of small talk and awkwardly avoiding to look directly at her warm brown eyes. Last time she'd done so, she had forgotten how to speak for a good five minutes.

She returned to her seat with an iced coffee in her hand and disappointment at herself. Her friends were about to tease her when an alarm sound started approaching. Natsu was the first one to turn and notice the fire truck rushing down the road and when their attention returned to the other two, there was an evil smile on their face.

"That would be twenty right?" Lisanna crossed her arms in an X in front of her.

"Nope. I'm out, that's too much." 

"You can't do that. It's either take the hit or dare," she was about to argue that they hadn't told her that when Gray interrupted.

"No, no, don't let them trick you. You never choose dare with Natsu."

"Then why is it part of the game?"

"Because normally we play by ourselves and I'm the one giving the dares," they glared at him before focusing again on Lisanna.

"Don't listen to this ice head, pick dare," their voice sounded like he was the devil in someone's shoulder, but she was sure her arm would fall off if she took twenty hits, so she accepted.

That was her second mistake.

"I dare you to go to the counter, ask for a drink, write your number on it and then give it to that girl."

She bit her tongue to avoid yelling a swear. She let her cup on the table and waited until there was no queue. When she approached, the blonde girl politely smiled and she had to remind herself to concentrate.

"You're back soon."

"Ehhh yeah..." Lisanna looked up at the menu and tried to guess what she would like. "Can I...Can I get a caramel macchiato?" the blonde started preparing her drink.

"I really hope is not for you," to her surprise, the blonde was the one who started the conversation. "It's not healthy to consume that much caffeine."

"No, no. It isn't for me." Did that mean she doesn't like caffeine? Should she have asked first?

"Is it for your friend with pink hair? They definitely look like someone who overdoses on sugar," she chuckled. Lisanna blushed and giggled, nervously.

"Yeah, that's an accurate description." Lucy finished with the drink, she paid and thanked her before realizing she didn't have anything to write with. "E-Excuse but, can I borrow your marker?"

She retrieved one of the many markers that she carried on her apron's pocket and gave it to her. Lisanna wrote her cellphone number and name on the paper cup in sloppy calligraphy and then sheepishly held it out to the surprised girl, who let out a hearty laugh. She was about to run away, embarrassed, but the blonde stopped her by placing a hand over the one holding the cup.

"Lisanna," she read, slowly. "That's a pretty name."

She stammered a thanks and nodded when the blonde asked if she could text when her shift ended. As she went back to her friends, she saw Gray nudging his partner while they shared a conspiratory smile.

"Told you it would work."


End file.
